Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs, also commonly referred to as “drones”) are vehicles that may be remotely controlled or may be flown autonomously (e.g., using computer vision processes). Although previously used largely in a military context, in recent years, civilian use of UAVs has become more widespread. For instance, UAVs are often used to capture video for the purposes of surveillance, traffic and weather monitoring, personalization, biometrics, disaster assessment, and the like.